Cullen Chatroom Madness
by Ryo Whitlock
Summary: Alice influences the cullens to join a chatroom. Now the madness will never stop. Alice dye's rosalie's hair pink and now Rose is thirsty for revenge much better than summary :P
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own twilight or any of the wonderful characters. Waaaaa **

**User Names**

**TeDdEy_bear-Emmett**

**Fallen Lamb-Bella**

**Southern Rebel- Jasper**

**Volvo_lion-Edward**

**XxxTinker Bellxxx-Alice**

**A_beautiful_Rose-Rosalie**

**The 1****st**** Cullen- Carlisle**

**..coven-Esme**

**Who let the dogs out?-Jacob (I don't know this was jus funny to me)**

_

* * *

_

_Fallen Lamb logs on_

_XxxTinker Bellxxx logs on_

Fallen Lamb: I can't believe I let you talk me into joining this chat room. .

XxxTinker Bellxxx: Oh come on it will be so much fun!! I can't wait till everyone else gets on.

Fallen Lamb: How is this fun?

XxxTinker Bellxxx: Just shut it Bella it's fun!!

Fallen Lamb: ok its fun o.O

_Southern Rebel logs on_

_Volvo_lion logs on_

_TeDdEy_bear logs on_

XxxTinker Bellxxx: yay were all here! This is gonna be awesome.

Volvo_lion: Why did we need to join a chat room were all in the same house.

TeDdEy_bear: Shut up Eddie kinz this will be awesome. So what do you all want to do?

XxxTinker Bellxxx: Oh lets all play a prank on Rose.

Southern Rebel: Sure why not I'm in.

Volvo_lion: Well it would be funny to get back at her for all the times she's been mean to Bella. I'm in.

Fallen Lamb: I'm so in

TeDdEy_bear: I'm not I'm the one who's gonna get killed for helping you guys.

Southern Rebel: Oh come on Em, she wont be able to get all of us.

TeDdEy_bear: *sigh* ok sure why not.

XxxTinker Bellxxx: perfect! Now I have this whole thing down. Rose is asleep and we all know how she loves her blonde hair...

Volvo_lion: Alice you're plan is genius.

XxxTinker Bellxxx: wait let me tell everyone else first. So while she's asleep we'll dye her hair PINK!!

Southern Rebel: I'll get the dye!!

_Southern Rebel signed off_

Volvo_lion: I'll help him; this is too good to miss.

_Volvo_lion signed off_

Fallen Lamb: I'll get the camera we can put this on facebook.

_Fallen Lamb signed off_

XxxTinker Bellxxx: Well Em? I know you really want to I can see you laughing.

TeDdEy_bear: This is gonna be hilarious. But if she asks I had nothing to do with it.

_TeDdEy_bear signed off_

XxxTinker Bellxxx: Oh please like I'm going to help Emmett: P.

_XxxTinker Bellxxx signed off_

**An hour later**

_XxxTinker Bellxxx logs on_

_TeDdEy_bear logs on_

_Fallen Lamb logs on_

_Volvo_lion logs on_

_Southern Rebel logs on_

_A_beautiful_Rose logs on_

A_beautiful_Rose: You all are going to die!! I don't know if it's possible but your gonna die again!

Volvo_lion: it's not possible…Strawberry shortcake: P

A_beautiful_Rose: *growl*

Southern Rebel: I'm just glad Bella had the camera. This is awesome. Now take a chill pill Rose.

Fallen Lamb: The funniest part is when Rosalie attacked Emmett with the shovel

TeDdEy_bear: I don't find the humor in that!

Volvo_lion: This was awesome Alice. Best prank ever!!

XxxTinker Bellxxx: Thank you thank you I do try my best. (Blushing)

A_beautiful_Rose: So you did this! Prepare to regret this day tinker bell!

_A_beautiful_Rose signed off_

Southern Rebel: You know what would be hilarious, if we changed her username

Fallen Lamb: I'll do it. How bout Strawberry Short Cake? Or my little pink Rosalie: P

Volvo_lion: My little pink Rosalie!

Southern Rebel: My little pink Rosalie!!

XxxTinker Bellxxx: What Jazz said!!

TeDdEy_bear: well I for one will not be a victim in this.

_TeDdEy_bear signed off_

Southern Rebel: All for blaming Emmett for changing Rose's username say I

Everyone: I!!

Fallen Lamb: Edward with all the excitement we didn't even get to have our fun time together. To the Meadow!!

Volvo_lion: Yes maam!

_Fallen Lamb signed off_

_Volvo_lion signed off_

XxxTinker Bellxxx: Jazzy wanna help me prepare for Rose and her so called "revenge"?

Southern Rebel: sure but, I think I'm gonna try that pink hair look.

_Southern Rebel signed off_

XxxTinker Bellxxx: I'm in love with a complete Fucktard *sigh*

_XxxTinker Bellxxx signed off_

_Who let the dogs out? Logs on_

Who let the dogs out? Anyone on? Woohoo anybody? Great missed the excitement again. Well like I'm here.

Who let the dogs out? Ruff ruff ruff. *howls*

_Who let the dogs out? Signed off_

**Click the pretty review button!! Do it!!**

**Give me funny ideas you would want to see too I'm all for the people.**

**Ryo3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Want to thank Noradiana to help me realize my little mistake, can't believe I forgot that ****anyways this chapters for you **

**I don't own twilight…but I do own this plot. :]**

**Usernames**

**Macho. Man-Emmett**

**Fallen Lamb-Bella**

**.Jessica-Jasper**

**Dead Gentleman-Edward**

**Pixies smell better-Alice**

**My_little_pink_rosalie-Rosalie**

**The 1****st**** Cullen-Carlisle**

**.-Esme**

**Hot_Dog-Jacob (get it hot cuz he is always hot and dog cuz he's a wolf…I guess it wasn't that funny)**

_

* * *

_

_Macho. Man is online_

_Pixies smell better is online_

_Dead Gentleman is online_

_Hot_Dog is online_

_Fallen Lamb is online_

_My_little_pink_rosalie is online_

My_little_pink_rosalie: You guys got to be kidding me. This is the best you guys could do?

Dead Gentleman: Yea pretty much.

Fallen Lamb: It was all Emmett's idea I mean he's a beast we told him to stop but he just wouldn't listen!

Macho. Man: What???!! I wasn't even here!

My_little_pink_rosalie: Emmett you're going to pay! But first I have to finish Tinker Bell .

Pixies smell better: I would love to see you try.

Hot_Dog: Yea go on blondie I would love to see what you got.

My_little_pink_rosalie: *growl*

_My_little_pink_rosalie is offline_

_.Jessica is online_

Everyone:…….

.Jessica: What? What's…OMG who changed my username?

Dead Gentleman: LMAO I'm sorry but it was just too easy.

.Jessica: You're so dead…again!!

_.Jessica changed his name to Emotional Killer_

Pixies smell better: aww Jazzy that's a hot username.

Hot_Dog: So smallish bloodsucker, why do you say pixies smell better?

Pixies smell better: Anything smells better compared to you mongrel.

Macho. Man: umm sorry to break up your little party but Alice your closet is on fire.

Pixies smell better: WHAT!!! NOO MY BABIES!!

_Pixies smell better is offline_

Fallen Lamb: Oh how I wish I was there to see Rose get killed.

Hot_Dog: I don't know the blonde one seems strong.

Dead Gentleman: Em, aren't you going to do something I mean she is your girlfriend.

Macho. Man: No way man, I'm already going to get killed. Who am I to intrude.

Emotional Killer: umm Em your jeep just past my window heading to the lake.

Macho. Man: NOOO!! MY BABY!!

_Macho. Man is offline_

Fallen Lamb: Ha this is better than porn

Dead Gentleman: And when have you ever watched porn?

Fallen Lamb: Oh ah Charlie's calling I got to go bye!

_Fallen Lamb is offline_

Hot_Dog: Ha not satisfying Bella ha bloodsucker?

Dead Gentleman: Go sniff your ass mutt.

_Dead Gentleman is offline_

Hot_Dog: Urgh…great they left me with Mr. Feelings over here.

Emotional Killer: You know I might hate feeling the emotions on my victims but you're a mongrel so you don't count. *growls*

Hot_Dog: o.O

_Hot_Dog is offline_

Emotional Killer: Great now I'm all alone.

_The 1__st__ Cullen is online_

Emotional Killer: Why hello Carlisle.

The 1st Cullen: Hello Jasper. Where is everyone?

Emotional Killer: Well Alice is going to burn Rosalie for burning her clothes. Emmett is chasing his jeep which might just be at the bottom of the lake. Edward is questioning Bella about her dirty little porn secret and the dog is hiding from me. Nothing new I guess.

The 1st Cullen: o.O ok Jasper umm keep up the good work.

_The 1__st__ Cullen is offline_

Emotional Killer: Sir yes sir. Well I guess I should help rummage whatever is left of Alice's clothes, or I could model my new pink hair. I vote for hair!

_Emotional Killer is offline_

**Two hours later**

_Pixies smell better is online_

_Dead Gentleman is online_

Pixies smell better: Rose is such a, a…

Dead Gentleman: Bitch?

Pixies smell better: Yes! I couldn't say it because Jazzy wazzy says it's not polite.

Dead Gentleman: Jazzy Wazzy? Oh this is too good. Anyways Alice I need your help.

Pixies smell better: Well, well, well the infamous Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, needs my help. How may I help you?

Dead Gentleman: Well Bella confessed to me that she watches porn. Not that that's not hot and everything but…it makes me feel like…

Pixies smell better: A complete waste of time?

Dead Gentleman: Yea thanks. So what should I do?

Pixies smell better: Well maybe she wants a little more excitement in her life. Have you ever thought of role play?

Dead Gentleman: You really think Isabella will go for that?

Pixies smell better: Why not Jazzy Wazzy and I do it every Monday

Dead Gentleman: Gee thanks for that one Alice.

Pixies smell better: anytime big boy. Now if you'll excuse me I have a pink blonde I have to destroy.

_Pixies smell better is offline_

_Vamp-pirate is online_

Dead Gentleman: umm Emmett, what's up with the name?

Vamp-pirate: My name isn't Emmett you fool I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Set on world Dictatorship with my army of vampire sharks!!

Dead Gentleman: I have no time for this.

_Dead Gentleman is offline_

_Emotional Killer is online_

Vamp-pirate: Well Mr. Jasper how would you like to help me in my mission of world dictatorship, with my vampire sharks?

_Emotional Killer is offline_

Vamp-pirate: You'll see. You'll all see!! You'll all know today as the day that you all turned your backs on…Captain Jack Sparrow!!

***Esme offline calling to Emmett* "Emmett!! Get down here now and wipe the water and mud off the floor!!**

Vamp-pirate: Coming mommy!

_Vamp-pirate is offline_

**Review people!! Your reviews inspire me to write!! Don't you want to see if Emmett gets power?? Then review!!**

**Lots of love **

**Ryo 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**I understand if you guys hate me…I deserve the hate **

**Im soooooooo sorry I will update like crazy now **

**I don't own anything…*runs away crying***

**Usernames have not changed **

**Macho. Man-Emmett**

**Fallen Lamb-Bella**

**Emotional Killer-Jasper**

**Dead Gentleman-Edward**

**Pixies smell better-Alice**

**My_little_pink_rosalie-Rosalie**

**The 1st Cullen-Carlisle**

**..Coven-Esme**

**Hot_Dog-Jacob **

_Emotional Killer has signed on_

_Dead Gentleman has signed on_

_ has signed on_

Emotional Killer: Edward!!! Have you seen Alice? I've been looking all over, yet no pixie.

Dead Gentleman: No and Emmett has been searching for Rose all morning. Well one thing we know wherever Rose is Alice is.

Emotional Killer: Oh for the love of all that is holy!!

Macho. Man: This is terrible!!! We will never find my angel!!!!

_My_little_pink_rosalie has signed on_

Emotional Killer: Found her :P

Macho. Man: Whatever man .

Emotional Killer: Rosalie have you seen Alice?

My_little_pink_rosalie: Ha I left her in the lake. She was swimming after me for burning her closet, so I tied her hands together and attached her to a boulder. She will live but I think she will be pissed if you don't hurry for her. LOL

Emotional Killer: What the hell man!!?? Edward Emmett I need your help.

_Emotional Killer has signed off_

_Macho. Man has signed off_

_Dead Gentleman has signed off_

_Hot_Dog has signed on_

My_little_pink_rosalie: ……..

Hot_Dog…

My_little_pink_rosalie…

Hot_Dog: Ok I got one!!!!

My_little_pink_rosalie: *sigh* give me your best shot pup

Hot_Dog: A blonde and a brunette are skydiving. The brunette jumps out the plane and pulls the cord……nothing happens. She pulls the emergency cord and still nothing. The blonde finally jumps out of the plane and yells "Oh! So you wanna race, huh?" LOL

My_little_pink_rosalie: BOO mutt. Edward tried that one last week. You're losing your touch my friend.

Hot_Dog: Ok. I have another one.

My_little_pink_rosalie: *sigh*

Hot_Dog: How do you know if a blonde has been using the computer?

My_little_pink_rosalie: I don't know Jacob how?

Hot_Dog: The joystick is wet!!!!

My_little_pink_rosalie: *growls* what are you trying to say dog??

Hot_Dog: You don't get what that means??? Ha!! This can be my joke to the guys thanks blonde :P

_Hot_Dog has signed off_

My_little_pink_rosalie: I am so going to get some dog jokes for that mongrel.

_My_little_pink_rosalie has signed off_

_The 1__st__ Cullen has signed on_

_Fallen Lamb has signed on_

The 1st Cullen: So Bella, I hear you and Edward are going to perform for us at our family talent show.

Fallen Lamb: You guys have a family talent show??? And I never agreed to that!! I can't dance!! I trip over my own feet for crying out loud.

The 1st Cullen: Yes, we do have a family talent show. It's a way for the kids to express their humanly talents.

Fallen Lamb: Well which song did you hear Edward suggest.

The 1st Cullen: Te Amo by Rhianna

Fallen Lamb: But that's salsa!!! Omg I need to talk to Edward about this.

_Fallen Lamb has signed off_

_The 1__st__ Cullen has changed his name back to Emotional Killer_

Emotional Killer: haha!! That was so easy. I knew she would believe if I changed my name to Carlisle's.

_Pixies smell better has signed on_

Pixies smell better: Jasper I saw what you did to Bella. It was pure genius but when she tells Edward you're going to get busted.

Emotional Killer: Don't worry Alice I got this all planned out.

Pixies smell better: Ok do your thing.

Emotional Killer: You're going to have to appear offline because Edward is coming and I need to change.

_Pixies smell better is appearing offline_

_Emotional Killer has changed his name to The 1__st__ Cullen_

_Dead Gentleman has signed on_

Dead Gentleman: Why hello Carlisle. Aren't you suppose to be saving lives?

The 1st Cullen: Eh…I took a break. Hey Edward I heard you and Bella are planning to dance at our family talent show…Te Amo by Rhianna is what she told me.

Dead Gentleman: Our family has a talent show?

The 1st Cullen: Yes Edward we said this a week ago don't you listen to when I talk to you?

Dead Gentleman: Im sorry Carlisle, But Bella can't even dance why is she planning to dance to salsa??? Well maybe she wants a change. Thanks for the heads up Carlisle.

_Dead Gentleman has signed off_

Pixies smell better: Well sweetie that was impressive

The 1st Cullen: Alice stay off I have one more person I have to trick

_The 1__st__ Cullen has changed his name back to Emotional Killer_

_The 1__st__ Cullen has signed on_

Emotional Killer: Why hello Carlisle.

The 1st Cullen: Hello Jasper, how are you?

Emotional Killer: Oh nothing just planning for our family talent show. Edward and Bella are going to dance.

The 1st Cullen: Family talent show??

Emotional Killer: Yes Carlisle, We spoke about it a week ago. Don't you listen when we talk??

The 1st Cullen: Of course I do!! Well I guess Esme and I have work to do.

_The 1__st__ Cullen has signed off_

_Pixies smell better has signed on_

Pixies smell better: Oh Jazzy that was amazing…so what are we doing for the talent show?

Emotional Killer: We will be caught up in Bella tripping so much but why don't we do a little dance of our own.

Pixies smell better: Oh yay!! I'll go pick out our outfits.

_Pixies smell better has signed off_

Emotional Killer: I tell her I want to dance she runs off for clothes….only my pixie *sigh*

_Emotional Killer has signed off_

_Hot_Dog has signed on_

Hot_Dog: ….Ok I have another one!!! How do you make a blonde's eyes twinkle...shine a flash light through their ears!! LOL

_Hot_Dog has signed off_

**Well that's it. Jasper is a bad boy hehe. Im sorry for the blonde jokes I don't have a problem with blondes just so you all know. It's all Jacob's fault.**

**Review please!!**

**Lot of love**

**Xoxo Ryo**


	4. Chapter 4

**So like I said im gonna update like crazy ^^ so tada!!! Chapter 4!!!! And to answer your question this is before Breaking Dawn **

**I don't own a thing Waaaaa**

**User names don't change…for now :P**

_Macho. Man has signed on_

_Fallen Lamb has signed on_

Fallen Lamb: Oh god. I signed on with the idiot.

Macho. Man: Man Izzie that one hurt.

Fallen Lamb: Don't call me Izzie!!!

Macho. Man: So Bells, how's your head from your fall at the talent show?

Fallen Lamb: Don't remind me, I remember it like it was yesterday *_Bella stares off into a daze*_

Macho. Man: It was yesterday and what are you doing.

Fallen Lamb: I was trying to flashback, and the daze thing brought effects.

Macho. Man: Who do you think you are Alice?

_Hot_Dog has signed on_

Hot_Dog: You know it's been a couple of days now since the emotional leech has been on. Where is he?

Fallen Lamb: Jasper has been punished by the family for tricking us all in believing we had a talent show and making me twist my ankle.

Hot_Dog: How did you twist your ankle?

Macho. Man: Omg man it was hilarious. She and Edward were dancing to Te Amo and he twirled her around and her foot missed a twirl and she fell screaming.

Fallen Lamb: Then Carlisle said if I knew I couldn't do it why did we plan it. Then I said I didn't Edward did.

Macho. Man: Then Edward said he didn't Carlisle did. Then Carlisle said he heard it from Jasper. Then after that it was all a blur.

Hot_Dog: o.O Forget I even asked.

Fallen Lamb: Well I have to go and get ready; Edward's picking me up soon.

Macho. Man: And im leaving Rosalie is coming on and I don't have time for what she was planning to do with Jacob. Then again.

Hot_Dog: Wait what??

_Fallen Lamb has signed off_

_Macho. Man has signed off_

_My_little_pink_rosalie has signed on_

Hot_Dog: ……..

My_little_pink_rosalie: Prepare for payback dog

Hot_Dog: For what????

My_little_pink_rosalie: What kind of dog does a vampire prefer?

Hot_Dog: Oh god.

My_little_pink_rosalie: Any type of bloodhound mutt!!!

Hot_Dog: That was a sad attempt leech.

My_little_pink_rosalie: Ok I got a better one. What happened to Jacob when Edward moved to Forks?

Hot_Dog: Don't do it bloodsucker.

My_little_pink_rosalie: The one person who would ever like him dumped him for a dude that drinks blood that's what happened, SUCKA!! :P

_My_little_pink_rosalie has signed off_

Hot_Dog: Urgh, im so going to get her for that!!

_Dead Gentleman has signed on_

Hot_Dog: *growls*

Dead Gentleman: What think I can't do that too? And mine sounds more terrifying. I heard Rosalie pulled the joke on you; she's skipping around the house humming I got the mongrel back.

Hot_Dog: Don't worry, im going to get her. So... Heard you and Bella went dancing.

Dead Gentleman: Don't question me pup.

_Pixies smell better has signed on_

Pixies smell better: Edward!!! Please tell Carlisle to let Jazzy out, he has learned his lesson.

Dead Gentleman: Well Bella is still hurt so I don't think he has learned his lesson.

Pixies smell better: If you don't let him out Bella will be in even worse pain!!

Dead Gentleman: You wouldn't dare!!

Pixies smell better: This is my Jazzy were talking about here.

Hot_Dog: Where is he anyways?

Dead Gentleman: Carlisle locked him in the basement. He hates it in there and so his emotions manipulate ours.

Hot_Dog: Well that was a bore, im out!!

_Hot_Dog has signed out_

_The 1__st__ Cullen has signed on_

Pixies smell better: Carlisle!!! Please let Jasper out, he has learned his lesson!! And Edward agrees with me 100%

Dead Gentleman: *sign* I guess he can come out now.

The 1st Cullen: Ok if Edward thinks its right he can come out.

Pixies smell better: Yay! Im going to get his right now.

_Pixies smell better is away_

Dead Gentleman: So Carlisle, Emmett's birthday is coming up and we all know how he loves to party.

The 1st Cullen: Yea I guess we could throw him a little something. But we have to make rules for him; he thinks just because it's his birthday he can do whatever he wants.

Dead Gentleman: I will gladly make that list for him.

_Emotional Killer has signed on_

_Pixies smell better is online_

Emotional Killer: Edward!! The hell man!!?? Why did you keep me down there that long!!?? Your sooo dead!!...again!!!

Pixies smell better: Jasper calm down, you just got out.

The 1st Cullen: Yes Jasper, you don't want to go back now do you?

Emotional Killer: No .

The 1st Cullen: Right now I have to go back to work, no killing or wrecking of anything!!

_The 1__st__ Cullen has signed off_

Emotional Killer: Like I said you're so DEAD!!! You're going to wish you didn't keep me down there.

Dead Gentleman: Try your best Jasper.

_Dead Gentleman has signed off_

Pixies smell better: Jasper don't try anything, I can see you changing your mind.

_Pixies smell better has signed off_

_Macho. Man has signed on_

Emotional Killer: Emmett did you hear what Edward said about Rosalie?

Macho. Man: No!! What did he say I bet it was disgusting, she will be so angry…tell me!!!

Emotional Killer: He said he was going to put blue dye in her shampoo so when she washes her hair…yea.

Macho. Man: Omg, she's going to kill him…but I thought you guys were at war?

Emotional Killer: He's my brother, we are at peace.

Macho. Man: Well I have to go tell Rosalie, she will be so pissed!! I can just imagine what she is going to do to him.

_Macho. Man has signed off_

_Hot_Dog has come out from appearing offline_

Emotional Killer: The hell man?? What are you doing appearing offline like that?

Hot_Dog: I didn't know you were so bad Jasper. But Edward is going to destroy you.

Emotional Killer: He can't do anything to me all I did was talk to Em. Bye.

_Emotional Killer is offline_

Hot_Dog: This chat room is going to get a whole lot funnier.

_Hot_Dog has signed off_

**Well that's chapter 4 chapter five coming soon. And I don't have anything against dogs :P Oh give mesome ideas on what should be on Emmett's list :)**

**Review please it inspires me **

**Lots of love Xoxo Ryo**


	5. Chapter 5

**=\ soo yeah school...it's an evil place don't send your children **

**In Jamaica in the grade im in you have to do a lot of work and that stops me from updating... I know not a good excuse but tell my mother that .**

**Anyways updating twice 2day because I love u guys and u deserve it XD**

**So tada!!! Chapter 5…I know it's sad :P**

**I own nothing…waaaaaaaaa!!!**

**The names have changed!!!!! **

_The prankster- Emmett_

_Mr. Mason- well duh!!_

_Major Whitlock- Jasper my huzzy _

_The tiny one- Alice_

_Beauty is my sin- Rosalie _

_Clumsy cuz im falling in love- Bella_

_Mama Cullen- Esme_

_Doctor Love- Carlisle_

_Pure breed Adonis- Jacob_

_The prankster has signed on_

_Pure breed Adonis has signed on_

The prankster: Jacob guess what tomorrow is!!!

Pure breed Adonis: umm Saturday?

The prankster: Well yes but it's also my birthday!! Im going to be 95 years old

Pure breed Adonis: okkk well good luck with that…that's gonna be a lot of candles to buy.

_Mr. Mason has signed on _

Mr. Mason: What the hell is up with Rosalie?? She attacked telling me if I ever dare put dye in her shampoo im going to regret it….I never said I was going to do that!!

The prankster: Jasper told me you told him you were going to =\

Mr. Mason: *growls* I'll deal with him tomorrow...Emmett I have your list right here.

The prankster: *sighs* fine give it to me.

Mr. Mason: Wait everyone has to be on so they know what is on it.

_Mr. Mason is away_

Pure breed Adonis: What list???

The Prankster: They made a list of things im not allowed to do tomorrow they think im going to take advantage of my birthday.

Pure breed Adonis: Man…are you really that bad?

_Mr. Mason is online_

_The tiny one is online_

_Major Whitlock is online_

_Clumsy cuz im falling in love is online_

_Mama Cullen is online_

_Doctor Love is online_

_Beauty is my sin is online_

Mr. Mason: Good everyone is on

Mama Cullen: Ok well let's hear the list and Emmett make sure you don't disobey it

The prankster: fine…

Clumsy cuz im falling in love: hehe

Mr. Mason: Emmett Cullen is not allowed to:

Act gay at the party

Give Jacob condoms

Pure breed Adonis: Yes!! That was very weird

The prankster: I gave them to you because you said you were going to visit Bella and…

Everyone: EMMETT

The prankster: Fine!!

Mr. Mason: go to therapy

Video anything!!

Turn fruits into vampires

The prankster: Oh come onnnnnnnnn the apple vampires were pretty cool

Major Whitlock: I would have to agree that was funny

The tiny one: Jazz shut up

Mr. Mason: Jump out of windows and attempt to fly .

Throw humans out of windows...most of all BELLA

Clumsy cuz im falling in love: It was so terrifying I can never go near my window again

Pure breed Adonis: God Em your such an ass

Mr. Mason: that leads to my other point he may not ask people to sniff his butt

Doctor Love: You did what!!!??

The prankster: I wanted to know why dogs find it so amazing

Mr. Mason: Tell random people he is part dinosaur

Go to North Korea and help them attack South Korea

Give chickens makeovers

And last but not least he is NOT allowed to go on Oprah and jump on her couch saying "I love Rosalie Hale"

Beauty is my sin: I can't believe im in love with an idiot

Major Whitlock: I can't believe Em really did all that stuff

Doctor Love: *sigh* Emmett

Mama Cullen: Well you heard the rules Emmett if you disobey them your punishment will be cruel and slow and from me.

_Mama Cullen is offline_

The prankster: *gulps*

Doctor Love: Well you heard that im off bye everyone

_Doctor Love is offline_

Mr. Mason: Bella ive missed you...want me to come over?

Clumsy cuz im falling in love: OF COURSE.... I'll be waiting

_Mr. Mason is offline_

_Clumsy cuz im falling in love is offline_

The tiny one: I have to go and get ready for Emmett's party tomorrow, so much to do!!

_The tiny one is offline_

The prankster: I have to go and cry my eyes out

_The prankster is offline_

Beauty is my sin: ………

Major Whitlock: ……….

Pure breed Adonis: ………

Major Whitlock: I have no time for this

_Major Whitlock is offline_

Beauty is my sin: …………

Pure breed Adonis: ……….

Beauty is my sin: *sigh* go ahead

Pure breed Adonis: ok got a great one!! Why did the blonde stare at the can of frozen orange juice for two hours?

Beauty is my sin: I don't know...why?

Pure breed Adonis: Because the can said "concentrate" on it LOL

Beauty is my sin: *sigh* got anything else?

Pure breed Adonis: Ok... What is the blonde doing when she holds her hands tightly over her ears?

Beauty is my sin: ……..what?

Pure breed Adonis: Trying to hold on to a thought. LMAO

Beauty is my sin: Urgh Shut up dog...those are not funny!!

Pure breed Adonis: Well I found them HI-LAAARIOUS

_Pure breed Adonis is offline_

Beauty is my sin: URGH I hate that dog!!

_Beauty is my sin has signed off_

_Major Whitlock has signed on_

_Doctor Love has signed on_

Major Whitlock: Hello Carlisle

Doctor Love: Hello Jasper...Edward told me what you did...you know telling Emmett that he was going to put dye in Rosalie's shampoo

Major Whitlock: but he!!......

Doctor Love: Ive been watching Oprah and...

Major Whitlock: You have been watching Oprah????

Doctor Love: Emmett said it's very intense and…that doesn't matter the point is they were saying siblings act out on siblings to gain attention and they should get help...

Major Whitlock: WHAT im not acting out for attention!! Im not going to therapy

Doctor Love: I already made the appointment for tomorrow morning before your brother's party.

_Doctor Love has signed off_

Major Whitlock: So I have to have therapy but when Emmett runs around with bras on his head he goes no where?? Damnit!!!

_Major Whitlock has signed off_

_The tiny one has signed on_

The tiny one: aww no one is online...well might as well listen to some music _*Alice starts to listen to so Hard by Rihanna_* so hard huh? You weren't so hard when Chris was beating your sorry ass haha!!

_The tiny one has signed off_

_Pure breed Adonis has signed on_

Pure breed Adonis: Ok this is my last one... How does a blonde commit suicide?

They gather their clothes in a pile and jump LOOL

_Pure breed Adonis has signed off_

**Well that's it**

**Just so you know I have nothing against Blondes or Rhianna…ok well maybe Rhianna.**

**Wanna update later today so yh**

**Review!!!!!!**

**Lots of Love Ryo!!**

**P.S did you like my list???**


	6. Chapter 6

**Have I ever told you guys how much I love u!!!**

**Well I do **

**Here's chapter 6 ^^**

**Names haven't changed because well I can't bother :P**

_The prankster- Emmett_

_Mr. Mason- well duh!!_

_Major Whitlock- Jasper my huzzy _

_The tiny one- Alice_

_Beauty is my sin- Rosalie _

_Clumsy cuz im falling in love- Bella_

_Mama Cullen- Esme_

_Doctor Love- Carlisle_

_Pure breed Adonis- Jacob_

_The prankster has signed on_

_The tiny one has signed on_

The prankster: Happy birthday to me Happy birthday to me happy birthday dear Emmy happy birthday to…

The tiny one: SHUT UP!!

The prankster: Well….

_Clumsy cuz im falling in love has signed on_

The prankster: Bells it's…

Clumsy cuz im falling in love: yeah I know your birthday... happy birthday Emmett

The prankster: aww Bells your too kind

The tiny one: Bella!! We need to go shopping for your dress!!

_Clumsy cuz im falling in love has signed off_

The tiny one: What she thinks I can't catch her??? Im coming for u Isabella Swan!!

_The tiny one has signed off_

The prankster: great im all alone...on my birthday

_Pure breed Adonis has signed on_

Pure breed Adonis: what's up man happy birthday…broken any of the rules yet?

The prankster: Thanks pup you know I always liked you...and no im thinking bout doing something even better for the party, something that will top all my pranks before!!

Pure breed Adonis: What's that?

The prankster: You'll have to come to find out haha *evil laugh*

_The prankster has signed off_

Pure breed Adonis: Oh god this is going to be weird

_Major Whitlock has signed on_

Major Whitlock: Hello Jacob how are you?

Pure breed Adonis: Dude your 17 why are you acting like 80?

Major Whitlock: 1st of all I was 20 when I was changed second im 167 years old im a very formal man.

Pure breed Adonis: Yeah whatever man so what is Emmett planning for his birthday prank?

Major Whitlock: Im not sure but his emotions are jumpy he must be planning something really big.

_Mr. Mason has signed on_

_The tiny one has signed on_

Mr. Mason: I know what Emmett is going to do!

The tiny one: Me 2!! He is such an idiot

Pure breed Adonis: What? What is it??

Mr. Mason: He's going to dress up as Hannah Montana and sing for us at the party o.O

Major Whitlock: LOOL

The tiny one: He's planning on blocking it out from Edward but we already found out.

Pure breed Adonis: Yep this party is going to be soo weird

_After the party_

_Mr. Mason has signed on_

_The tiny one has signed on_

_Clumsy cuz im falling in love has signed on_

_Beauty is my sin has signed on_

_Major Whitlock has signed on_

_Pure breed Adonis has signed on_

_Mama Cullen has signed on_

_Doctor Love has signed on_

_The prankster has signed on_

The prankster: HAHA I got you guys

Mr. Mason: I can't believe he really got me out of all people

The tiny one: You?? What bout me im the fortune cookie

Pure breed Adonis: Em you're the man

Major Whitlock: I have to agree

Beauty is my sin and Clumsy cuz im falling in love: you're an idiot!!

The prankster: It was soo easy!! I wanted you guys to think I was doing the Hannah thing but my real plan was to light my self on fire run around and call myself the human torch from the fantastic four!!

Mama Cullen: You almost gave half the children from your school heart attacks!!

Pure breed Adonis: Well if they died at least u guys would never get hungry :D

Everyone: SHUT UP!!

Pure breed Adonis: Fine .....

Doctor Love: Didn't we say no pranks?

The prankster: You said none of the pranks on your list you never said I could not come up with another.

Beauty is my sin: I can't believe it but for once Emmett used his head to turn the table on us.

The tiny one: But he burnt my dress!!!!!!!! Do you know how valuable that dress was!!!!!!!!

Major Whitlock: I'll buy you another one Alice

The tiny one: Mark my words Emmett McCarthy Cullen you're going to rue this day!!

_The tiny one has signed off_

Major Whitlock: Well I better cool her down

_Major Whitlock has signed off _

Mama Cullen: Em you're grounded for…2 years!!

_Mama Cullen has signed off_

Doctor Love: Yes what she said

_Doctor Love has signed off_

Clumsy cuz im falling in love: Well I loved the party but when u hurt my already hurt ankle it's a different story!!!

_Clumsy cuz im falling in love has signed off_

Beauty is my sin: sigh Em

_Beauty is my sin has signed off_

The prankster: I don't get the big deal...it was just a joke .

_The prankster has signed off_

Mr. Mason: …

Pure breed Adonis: …

Mr. Mason: …

Pure breed Adonis: it's not even like your blonde so I can make a joke…oh wait I have one!!

Mr. Mason: Don't play with me mongrel

Pure breed Adonis: Yo mama so skinny she hula hoops with a cheerio LOL

Mr. Mason: I warned you!! I have a joke for you now

Pure breed Adonis: Bring it on leech

Mr. Mason: Yo mama so hairy you almost died of rug burn at birth! HAHA SUCKA!!

_Mr. Mason has signed out_

Pure breed Adonis: Urgh I hate that family!!

_Pure breed Adonis has signed out_

_Major Whitlock has signed on_

Major Whitlock: These guys are soo lame!! I have an even better one!!Yo mama teeth are so yellow traffic slows down when she smiles! LMAO XD

_Major Whitlock has signed off_

**Yeah I know it's short =\ but im sorry!!**

**Just so you guys know I have nothing against Esme or Jacob's mother XD**

**Please review!! It makes me all warm inside ^^ and follow me on twitter as Ryo Whitlock and on Facebook as Kimberly Numbheartinc Whitlock **

**And gimmie some names for the chat room plzzzzz**

**Lots of Love **

**Ryo!!**


End file.
